Not Even Friends and Celebrating
by cassy1994
Summary: Race and Spot have mutual friends and are attracted to one another, but they aren't friends. The why not and how it changes.


Title: Celebration

Summary: Race and Spot have mutual friends and are attracted to one another, but they aren't friends. The why not and how it changes.

Disclaimer: Ugh, I don't even know why people bother with these... Obviously the original owners wouldn't write on here or else if they did they wouldn't put that they own. I don't own copyrights, only borrow the characters and their personalities.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

I arrived late to the party, as usual. Katelina, my current girl, was positioned at my side. My girls were never serious about the relationship with me, and I wasn't serious about it with them. I glanced over the crowd as she led me to her friends. She talked and I let my eyes fall on the guy I was looking for.

He was already watching me. Our eyes locked for a moment, it was our way of greeting each other, then they moved over each other's body. My eyes raked quickly, taking in his dark blue gray button-down shirt that matched his eyes, then falling to his dark, tight jeans. They weren't skinny jeans, but I'll be damned if they weren't hell to get on. Once I took in his apparel, I mentally took it off. I started with his shirt, the buttons would easily undo themselves beneath my fingers. His jeans were going to be tricker, but I could tell it would be worth it if the bulge at his groin was any indicator.

I licked my lips and met his eyes again. Satisfaction, lust and need were in his.

Almost simultaneously, our girlfriends reclaimed our attention.

"Who you looking at Race?" Katelina asked tugging on my arm.

"That guy over there, he was watching me and I barely even know him." I said truthfully.

Katelina giggled and looked over to the guy I had previously be ogling. Then she giggled harder. "That's Spot. Maybe he caught you glancing around the room and when your eyes crossed his girl, he thought you were interested. He's a friend of mine, you know."

"I thought that was his name." I said. She nodded and led the way over to him and his girl.

She gave the introductions. Spot and I nodded to each other. We weren't friends, yet we ran with the same circle of friends. Our girls chatted up the atmosphere around us, and our eyes stayed locked on each others bodies. We did this often, we would go to a party with our girlfriends, undress each other with our eyes, lusting, wanting, needing and desiring after each other but never saying more than a word to each other.

Our small group was joined by a few other couples. Soon though Jack and David, the flamboyantly gay couple of our friends, got everybody's attention.

Jack shouted, "Hey, just letting you all know we have the magistrate here, just in case it passes." A guy between Spot and I, lifted a hand in acknowledgement.

There were a few whoops and other various cheers, including some from our small group. David was anxiously watching the tv. Suddenly, he tensed and shouted, "Found it! Everyone quiet."

Everyone listened to the anchor woman, "...and hopefully June will bring better months to the Gulf. The tariff on gypsum from India has gone up and the embargo on the oil has gone down..."

I heard Katelina whispering, "Come on, come on. Just tell us if it passed!"

"... That lasted 'til August last year and wasn't it terrible." the camera shifted to the other news reporter, a male.

"Yes, yes it was. Moving on to political news though, there has been much debate recently about whether or not the president will pass a certain law. The law, if passed, will be a national law and will make homosexual marriage legal."

"So, I had heard, as I'm sure many of our viewers have. But what our viewers want to know is did the president pass this law or not?" The female questioned

"Well," The male paused, and the air in the room we were in was thick with heavy tension and everyone was holding their breath. I glanced at the clock, a minute passed by, finally the reporter nodded, "He did..."

The rest of the report was cut off by the loud whoops and cheers that echoed through the room. I looked over to Spot and couldn't help myself. We stepped towards each other and at the same time shouted, "I'm marrying you."

The room quieted and watched as we turned towards the magistrate. I knew there was shock on all our friends faces, they knew that was the most we had ever said to each other in one night. They knew we were only barely friends through other friends, they knew that we barely knew each other. And they thought they knew that we were both straight, and they thought they knew that we despised each other for some reason. They thought they knew us.

The magistrate performed the ceremony, and when we kissed, then they knew it wasn't a spur of the moment marriage. Then they knew that somewhere between the parties and our brief hellos we had fallen in love. They knew that we had somehow planned this.

As we pulled apart, we knew that though David or Jack or any of our other friends would insist that words defined a relationship. We knew that there would never be enough words for us. The silence and the actions had indeed spoken louder than words ever would. We knew that we would last forever.

(This popped into my head out of nowhere, and for some reason would not get out properly... So I started writing it hoping it would leave enough that I could work on homework. Nope. So there ya have it, a lovely, if not completely random, Sprace fic. -Luvs Cassy.)


End file.
